Eclipse
Although new to Heroes Unlimited, the superhero known as Eclipse is actually an old hero soul, having been a hero for a decade before joining up with the HU Organization. He has seen his share of troubles, trials, and tribulations and has shared in the joys of preventing crimes and arresting noteworthy villains. Eclipse is a hero that is quiet and observant. He's a listener and not a talker. He is an invaluable member of the group because no other hero in Paradigm City knows as much about the Advent Overlords, their powers, abilities, and the way they do things than Eclipse does. Background Diego Navarro grew up in Millennium City's Row district, well before the area fell to the horror of the Advent Overlord Scarecrow. Developing his powers at the tender age of just 12 years, the brilliant young man was wise enough not to get over-excited by them or announce them to the world. He spent countless hours practicing with them and learning their strengths and their weaknesses. His original intent was to use his powers to get his family out of the shattering, destructive poverty they lived under, but fate had other ideas that prevented the young Diego from becoming Paradigm City's newest super-villain. While loitering in a gas station, Diego and his friends were firsthand witnesses to a super battle between the agile heroine Ballerina and the notorious row villain known as Mister Owl. Diego watched as the hideously deformed villain got the best of the battle and of Ballerina. When Owl had Ballerina pinned underfoot and prepared to deliver the killing blow, Diego could stand it no longer. He intervened, knocking the Owl off of Ballerina. Diego helped the hero up, and together both of them defeated and arrested Owl. Ballerina, impressed with the y9oung man's skill, power, and his bravery invited him to come back to her headquarters and meet the rest of her team. Diego agreed, and soon found himself shaking hands with the other three members of The Phalanx: Leader Bomber, tanker Street Thug, and the soft-spoken psychic Butterfly. By the time Diego went home that night, the Phalanx were six in number: Diego, as Eclipse, was the newest member. Personality Write the first section of your page here. Skills and Talents Eclipse has made such an intense study of all of the Overlords of Paradigm City he has become the world's foremost authority. He knows their strengths, weaknesses, MOs, agents, the resources they have access to, and in a few cases: Jurrasic, Bully, Bitter Pill, and Black Paladin, he knows exactly where to find them. Cleopatra believes that if a plan of action was taken to dislodge and arrest an Overlordthat with Eclipse leading the team the plan would have virtually no chance of failure. Powers Eclipse has two distinct and notable power sets, each wit their own pros and cons. Eclipse is a genetic mutant whose cells absorb and store huge amounts of solar energy. Eclipse can utilize this energy at will for several benefits. His body's natural immune and defensive systems are meta-active. He is completely immune to terrestrial diseases, toxins, and poisons and can direct the energy of his cells to heal wounds at an incredible rate: he doesn't bruise, broken bones heal in seconds, and even deep injuries such as a sword through his gut can be healed within an hour with rest. It is not known if he could regrow limbs or survive a fatal gunshot. His solar energy also allow him incredible feats of strength: he can dead lift and carry up to 20 tons, perform a 300 yard standing leap, and run at speed up to 60 MPH. Be gradually releasing excess solar energy under himself in a steady stream he is able to fly at a maximum airspeed of 70 MPH. If he wishes he can release his excess solar energy at once through both hands, allowing him to produce heavily concussive photon blasts. The blasts quickly consume his reserves, he can only produce at most five blasts before he succumbs to exhaustion. At night, with no direct solar energy to absorb, Eclipse must rely in hos stored reserves which give him a completely different set of abilities. He can use the excess energy to amplify each of his five senses, achieving super-human levels nearly equal to those of his team mate Chinchilla. He can also direct this energy outward as gravity force. He has been seen to pull enemies to the ground or send them flinging upward into the air; he is able to effect groups as large as thirty individuals with this power. Likewise, he can manipulate the gravity around himself or his team mates to allow himself or them to hover, levitate, glide smoothly, or make tremendous jumps of fifty to a hundred yards. In either case of his power use, if Eclipse taxes his store of solar energies he loses all benefits, becomes physically exhausted and needs rest, and becomes as vulnerable as a normal human being. Rogues Gallery Rictus--Rictus is by far heads up and hands down Eclipse's greatest enemy and arch-nemesis. The two have crossed swords for nearly a decade with neither ever coming out on top. In an effort to turn Eclipse into a criminal Rictus executed all of the members of the Phalanx and left Diego to grieve for them. There is almost a familial relationship between the two, indeed; Rictus once gave an interview to a kidnapped reporter and stated on video feed that he couldn't possibly exist without Eclipse. Quote